Las varitas
by noroxia
Summary: este es mi primer fic de star versus las fuerzas del mal asi que espero que lo disfruten... Ludo ya poseía parte de la varita y como ya aprendió a usarla lentamente adquirió la habilidad de poder controlarla a voluntad. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo hechizos de antiguos monstruos que...


Las varitas

Ludo ya poseía parte de la varita y como ya aprendió a usarla lentamente adquirió la habilidad de poder controlarla a voluntad. Poco a poco fue aprendiendo hechizos de antiguos monstruos que viven en las afueras del castillo de Mewni, a él no le bastó con tener la mitad de la varita si no que quería tenerla completa para usar todo su poder, pero dado que quitarle la otra parte a Star no sería una tarea sencilla, tenía que pensar en un buen plan para llevar a cabo ese deseo.

En el castillo de Mewni la familia Butterfly haría su reunión anual en el cual todos los familiares tenían que pasar un día entero en el castillo, era una especie de tradición.

Moon muy temprano llamó a su hija al reino de la tierra por medio de su espejo mágico para darle la noticia a Star

-buenos días Star- dice la mamá

-buenos días madre- responde ella con cara de sueño ya que venía saliendo recién de la cama

-mañana es la gran reunión familiar y tú tienes que asistir- le dice en forma seria

-pero mamá!-

-pero nada, tú vas a venir y nada más, vas a aprender sobre las políticas de Mewni- dice Moon

-bueno al menos para no aburrirme puedo ir con Marcos?- le dice con un brillo en sus ojos

Tras mirar los ojos brillantes, tiernos y sentimentales ojos de la chica respondió la madre respondió

-no, tu sabes que no puedes llevar a nadie que no sea de la familia, además irán algunos de tus primos puedes pasar un rato con ellos para que no te aburras, bien eso es todo pasaré por ti en la mañana temprano, nos vemos-.

Llega la tarde y Star le comenta a Marcos lo que al otro día tendría que hacer

-Marcos, mañana tengo que ir a una aburrida reunión familiar en donde aprenderé sobre políticas de reinado y todo eso- le dice con una cara irónica

-eso suena… bueno, aburrido para ser sincero- le responde

-sí, pedí permiso a mi madre para ver si tu podías ir al castillo conmigo para que así no fuera tan terrible, pero mi madre no me dejó- le dice Star con voz algo desencantada

-que mal Star…, pero sólo es un día no es tan terrible, ya sé cuando llegues que tal si comemos unas pizzas para celebrar que saliste viva de ese lugar- le dice sonriendo

Para mala suerte de Marcos la reunión cayó justo un sábado y él le tenía una sorpresa a la chica en la cual pasarían viendo películas y comiendo tacos.

En las profundidades del bosque de Mewni Ludo se juntaba con un viejo y aterrador brujo monstruo él le presentó su caso y lo que quería lograr a lo que él le dice:

-lo que me pides es muy sencillo, si tú no puedes llegar a ella haz que alguien más lo haga por ti- Ludo pensó un rato y tras meditar un momento dijo:

-Marco Díaz él siempre está al lado de ella, él me puede traer la varita, pero…-

-pero? ...- preguntó el brujo

-esa chica es muy inteligente se dará cuenta de inmediato, además como voy a lograr que él haga lo que yo quiero? -

El misterioso monstruo sacó de entre sus ropajes una pequeña botella con un líquido misterioso color negro se lo mostró a Ludo y le dio las siguientes instrucciones:

-ten, haz que beba de alguna forma este brebaje y cuando se duerma porque lo hará, dile al oído lo que quieres y después de eso déjale esta daga en alguna parte en la que quede visible-

Ludo tomó el brebaje y la daga y sin preguntar más nada se fue.

Llega la tan anhelada mañana y en el patio de los Díaz se abre un portal dejando salir un carruaje maravilloso en el cual iba la mamá de Star justamente a buscarla, ella estaba vestida con un hermoso traje de princesa que dejó a Marcos deslumbrado al verla.

-te ves muy hermosa, como si estuvieras en un cuento de hadas- le dice un poco sonrojado

-gracias Marcos eres muy amable…, bien nos vemos mañana, adiós- le dice ella, para despedirse de su amigo le da un abrazo muy tierno.

Se sube al carruaje y ambas madre e hija se van, él se queda un poco triste y piensa para sí mismo:

-tendré que ver las películas y comer tacos solo-

En el castillo Star es recibida por un gran comité real, llena de obsequios de sus parientes que ni siquiera ella misma conocía o los había visto mucho tiempo cuando ella era pequeña, pero ella muy digna y simpáticamente les recibía los regalos, los saludos que le daban, siempre con una gran sonrisa aunque por dentro no sintiera lo mismo, no estaba muy contenta con la reunión y solo ya quería irse para estar con Marcos porque ella consideraba que era más entretenido estar con él.

El día de ella pasaba muy lentamente, entre reuniones interminables en las que hablaban de política y relaciones exteriores con otros reinos, cosas que por lo demás la aburrían a sobremanera y en las que lamentablemente no podía escaparse porque ella era la heredera del reino.

Mientras tanto Ludo abrió el portal para llegar al reino de la tierra y escabullido entre unos arbustos en el patio de los Díaz esperando que cayera la noche para hacer su cometido, aunque él no sabía cómo diablos iba a poder hacerlo; al caer la noche Marcos se preparaba para una solitaria noche de películas y tacos; Ludo por su parte esperó la oportunidad perfecta para entrar y se dio cuando el chico vio que en su refrigerador que no tenía pollo ni camarón para el relleno de los tacos ya que pretendía hacer tacos fusión con relleno de camarón, pollo, guacamole, lechuga frijoles todo remojado con salsa blanca, pero para llevar a cabo eso tenía que comprar los elementos principales:

-mmm no puedo hacer los tacos sin el pollo ni el camarón- se dijo en voz alta así que salió a comprar apenas abrió la puerta Ludo se escabulló igual que un fantasma sin ser detectado, además que se vistió de negro para pasar desapercibido y mientras el muchacho no estaba en la casa, él rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo una gaseosa cola dado su color negro que obviamente pasaría desapercibida y le puso dentro de la botella el líquido tras eso fue a su alcoba y puso la extraña daga sobre su cama, tras eso escuchó que se aproximaban los pasos de Marcos y se escondió en el entre techo, aún faltaba darle las instrucciones mientras dormía.

Star por su parte estaba en un coctel que prepararon los chefs reales, mucha comida que se veía deliciosa, sin embargo, ella extrañaba mucho la comida de Marcos, extrañaba los tacos, pizzas y sobre todo extrañaba los nachos con salsa picante y de queso que comían mientras veían películas;

-Star que te pasa? - interrumpe el papá de ella al verla así tan melancólica

-nada papá es solo que…-

-extrañas a tu amigo? –

-si- dice ella

El rey suspira y le dice:

-tu madre es muy estricta con que esto sea solo familiar, ella tampoco me deja traer amigos acá y también me aburro, todos los años se habla de lo mismo, pero es solo un día, prometo que un día podrás traer a tu amigo al castillo y se podrán quedar todo el día si quieren, que dices? -

-enserio papá?- pregunta ella a lo que él asiente con la cabeza, Star emocionada abrasa a su padre y tras ese momento emotivo, Moon llama a todos a la última sesión en donde se hablaría de temas económicos entre reinos.

Marcos se dispuso a cocinar, empezando por la masa que la hizo prolijamente para que no quedara con grumos y bien estirada y cocinándola en un sartén de teflón para que quedaran crujientes, siguió con el relleno haciendo el sofrito de pollo con las cebollas finamente picadas, salteadas añadiendo al finas el pollo y los camarones que sofrió bien y salpimentó muy bien y dejó hasta que se redujeran en un caldo de vino blanco; sin duda los deliciosos olores que emanaban de la cocina hicieron que el estómago de Ludo que estaba escondido en el entretecho sonaran de hambre

-maldito chiquillo porque demora tanto, además ese olor me está dando un hambre terrible- pensaba para sí mismo a la vez que le sonaban las tripas.

Cuando ya tenía todas las cosas listas rellenó las masas las dispuso en un plato, del frigider saca la bebida cola que tenía mezclada la poción y se sirve un gran vaso, prendió la televisión y se puso a ver una película, pasaron las horas y el chico solo comía para mala suerte de Ludo

-maldición bebe la bebida!- decía en su mente casi gritándolo

Finalmente, tras esperar casi dos horas y media Marcos por fin le dio un gran sorbo y casi de forma instantánea cayó en un profundo sueño, Ludo ni tonto ni perezoso bajó del entretecho y tras cerciorarse de que estaba profundamente dormido le susurró al oído varias veces dándole las instrucciones precisas de lo que quería lograr, pero nunca se imaginó lo que pasaría en realidad.

Marcos despertó sumido en una terrible oscuridad de su mente en donde su instrucción era quitarle la varita a Star, pero además de eso sentía que debía matar a la mayor cantidad de personas, al levantarse se dirigió a su cuarto en donde encontró la daga que al tomarla se transformó en una espada de un filo muy terrible que cortaba el acero como mantequilla además de estar invadido de una ira asesina.

A eso de las seis y treinta de la tarde salió de su casa y se dirigió sin rumbo caminando como zombie tambaleaba de aquí para allá llevando consigo esa temible espada, hasta que vio un puñado de personas que estaban celebrando algo y fue allí donde no pudo más y el luchaba contra ese instinto asesino que se le había instalado, en su cabeza era como si las ordenes se las gritaran y si no hacía caso a lo que esas voces decían iba a morir, cuando ya no pudo más se tiró al suelo con sus manos en la cabeza y gritando de dolor, alguien que estaba por allí cerca lo vio en ese estado y fue a preguntarle si estaba bien:

-estás bien?, ¿qué te pasa amigo, necesitas ayuda? - le decía esa persona mientras se arrodillaba para tratar de levantarlo fue ahí donde empezó la pesadilla.

Con una increíble habilidad que adquirió gracias a la pócima Marcos pudo incrementar su fuerza, agilidad, rapidez y un manejo de la espada que hubiera dejado a cualquier maestro de esa disciplina en vergüenza, con todo eso se levantó y comenzó una carnicería partiendo y cortando a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, la gente arrancaba de él ya que los perseguía como león a su presa, de inmediato alguien llama a la policía llegando muy rápidamente acorralándolo con las patrullas bajándose los oficiales y todos apuntándole con pistolas y escopetas, un sargento que se baja de su auto le grita con un megáfono:

-detente, baja esa espada, estás acorralado, ríndete y no abriremos fuego!-

Marcos se los queda viendo y tras un rato de no hacer nada salta muy alto y se deja caer sobre un policía que estaba cerca de él pegándole una patada y tras botarlo le entierra la espada en el pecho matándolo, el sargento grita a todo pulmón por el megáfono:

-¡ABRAN FUEGO, ABRAN FUEGO!- y él también desenfundó su arma y pegaba tiros contra el chico

Fue allí donde se desató una balacera infernal, pero él era muy rápido y corría, saltaba esquivando cada uno de los balazos que daban, inteligentemente se escondía atrás de paredes y automóviles, la idea de él era flanquear a los policías y lo logró se acercó lo más que pudo e hizo como si le hubiera llegado un balazo haciéndose el muerto tirándose al suelo, los policías pusieron alto al fuego y se acercaron llamando a una ambulancia.

-creo que está muerto- dijo un policía

-revísenlo, cerciórense de que realmente lo está- dijo otro

Se comenzaron a acercar y cuando uno de ellos fue a tomarle el pulso para ver si de verdad estaba muerto, abre los ojos con una velocidad increíble toma el arma del policía apunta a su cabeza y gala el gatillo dándole dos tiros certeros que le dan fin a su vida, pero allí no se acaba la cosa toma el cadáver del caído y lo usa de escudo porque sabía que abrirían fuego apenas lo vieran levantarse y de esa manera camina entre el fuego enemigo, en eso llega un camión con el equipo SWAT a la zona, ya que la policía ya se vio sobrepasada, el equipo al entrar en conflicto le apunta con las ametralladoras y abren fuego sin piedad para tratar de abatirlo, pero no pueden el chico era muy rápido, uno de ellos saca un lanzagranadas de humo para tratar de que su visión fuera interrumpida craso error por parte del equipo, a él no solo no le molestaba el humo sino que también usaba las granadas y se las lanzaba devuelta estratégicamente para bloquearles a ellos la visión y de esa manera subir al camión de SWAT, tras lograrlo sacó un subfusil con toda la munición que pudo y como por magia escuchaban tiros tras la línea del equipo, con una precisión endemoniada y con una visión que traspasaba el humo, uno a uno caían como fichas de dominó los agentes especiales; desde atrás salió uno que había alcanzado a esconderse tras un edificio con un RPG cuando vio la oportunidad disparó esperando que la explosión lo eliminara, el misil dejó gran destrucción, humo y escombros, él esperó que se disiparan para ver si por fin le había logrado dar a Marcos; cuando se fue la polvareda el tipo no lo ve en ninguna parte, se da la vuelta pensando que todo había acabado, sin embargo lo ve parado en frente de él sin dudarlo toma su arma y le quiso disparar, pero antes de lograrlo le entierra la espada en el pecho matándolo toma el RPG y se va a la camioneta SWAT, empieza atropellar todo aquel que ve, llegando al centro montado en la camioneta chocando contra todo y todos dejando un rastro de destrucción y cuerpos arrollados tras de sí, llega al Mall de la ciudad; se baja y apunta con el RPG haciendo explotar vitrinas, negocios e incendiándolo todo, allí él continuaría su masacre.

En el reino ya se habían acabado las reuniones y solo quedaba la cena real en donde la familia Butterfly daban un gran banquete antes de que los invitados se fueran cada uno a sus castillo, Moon llamó a todos los presentes a la mesa muy finamente decorada y adornada y con cubiertos hechos de oro y vajilla de la porcelana más fina entre tanta rimbombancia y en donde los platos consistían en faisán acaramelado con salsa de vino blanco reducida a la mantequilla de entrada y el principal era carne de jabalí al horno acompañado de papas y postres que consistían en babaroise de leche de almendras con salsa de frutos rojos, pero así y todo Star prefería los nachos que Marcos hacía, lo extrañaba y no aguantó más fue donde la mamá y pidió permiso para ir al baño el cual fue concedido

-bien Star ve, pero no te tardes mucho ya va a empezar la cena- le dijo la mamá

-si madre estaré aquí enseguida- le dijo ella

Aunque el plan era ir un rato a la tierra a saludar a Marcos así que tomó sus tijeras dimensionales y se fue.

Ella llegó esperando verlo saludarlo, pero en vez de eso vio el caos que se Marcos había creado, muerte y destrucción vio por todas partes de la ciudad ella inocentemente lo buscaba, pensaba que esa masacre la tendría que haber hecho un monstruo de otra dimensión, pero nunca imaginaría que él lo había hecho todo, de repente entre los escombros y llamas del Mall la chica visualiza la silueta de Marcos y al verlo se emociona quería ir a abrasarlo y de hecho eso hace corre muy emocionada y le grita:

-Marcos!, Marcos!- el chico no contesta como sumido en un trance terrible se queda parado un momento y una persona que está en el piso mal herida se acerca arrastrándose a donde Star y le dice:

-señorita no te le acerques…, corra por su vida…- lo dijo entre bocanadas de aire y escupitajos de sangre y al terminar de decir eso muere

-qué?, ¿porque no puedo acercarme? –

Tras un rato Marcos se da la vuelta y la mira y también mira su mano la cual sostiene la varita al verla entre la oscuridad de la noche y el fuego de las casas y edificios incendiados comenzó a caminar mientras desenvainaba su espada enrojecida por la sangre, donde la chica; ella por un momento se le quedó viendo impávida, pero tras un rato le dice gritándole:

-Marcos no sé qué rayos te pasa o que pasó aquí mientras no estuve, pero si intentas hacerme algo yo voy a reaccionar…-

dice eso mientras camina hacia atrás lentamente mientras él se le acerca y ya que él no parecía hacerle caso ella levanta su varita para atacar con magia, pero Marcos fue mucho más ágil y como un relámpago llegó al lado de la chica se paró en frente de ella tomándola fuertemente del cuello asfixiándola y estando cara a cara a Star le empiezan a correr las lágrimas

-…que rayos… te pasa…- le dice con una voz claramente ahogada, mientras con una mano toma la de Marcos tratando de quitársela del cuello.

él solo la miraba con los ojos negros como la brea más sucia no le dice nada, él mira la mano derecha de la chica y ve la varita de inmediato levanta a Star y con sangre fría le entierra la espada en el abdomen atravesándoselo hasta que la hoja de la espada saliera por espalda, la sangre copiosa caía al piso, siempre manteniendo el silencio y viéndola agonizar por la herida que le causó retiró la espada dejando caer el cuerpo y de forma violenta le sacó la varita de sus manos, Star que aún estaba viva se tomaba el abdomen que sangraba profusamente y como no podía hablar miraba a Marcos y entre su agonía pensaba:

-que te pasó…, porque me matas…, que te hice?- su visión que en ese momento estaba puesta en Marcos se ponía nebulosa con cada respiración que daba y poco a poco se empezaba a apagar hasta que llegó su inevitable muerte inmersa en un charco de su sangre.

Al pasar ese trágico momento de entre las sombras sale Ludo aplaudiendo diciéndole:

-muy bien hecho chico ya le quitaste lo que yo quería ahora solo dámelo-

Marcos sin decirle nada se queda mirando la varita se dio la vuelta y lentamente estira su mano como entregándosela sin oponer resistencia ni cuestionando a Ludo, a él le brillaban los ojos, emocionado de que al fin podría tener la varita en forma completa y de ese modo tener el poder completo para dominar a Mewni y quien sabe que otros reinos más, pero antes de siquiera poder él tocarla el muchacho le manda un veloz sablazo partiéndolo a la mitad fue tan rápido que ni lo sintió solo se dio cuenta cuando cayó al piso y vio las extremidades inferiores separadas de su cuerpo, con sus brazos apenas comenzó a arrastrarse alejándose de Marcos; él no lo podía creer, no podía creer que lo haya traicionado y no haberle entregado la varita.

-que rayos fue lo que hice- se decía para él mismo

-te convertí en un monstruo…- le decía entre respiros agónicos, tos y escupitajos de sangre que emanaban del interior de él

Marcos por su parte le daba lo mismo y comenzó a acercarse a la mitad superior de Ludo solo para quitarle la otra mitad de la varita al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo toma de un brazo lo levanta quita la varita y tira a Ludo ya muerto lejos.

-Marcos, Marcos!- decía una voz de ultratumba

-ya has hecho mucho por mí, ahora dame las varitas- decía a esa voz proveniente de quien sabe donde

Marcos miraba a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie solo escombros, fuego y muerte; de pronto y sin aviso un rápido movimiento tomó la espada del muchacho y se la clavó en la espalda atravesando su estómago, de sus entrañas corría sangre negra como petróleo hasta que se puso roja arterial y Marcos volvió mágicamente en sí mismo

-haaaaa!…- gritaba de dolor mientras se tomaba con fuerza el abdomen para evitar el desangramiento, al tomar conciencia de sí mismo también vio las tragedias que pasaron también vio el cuerpo de Ludo partido a la mitad y por último lo que más lo impactó fue ver el cuerpo sin vida de Star en un charco de sangre

-que rayos hiciste…- decía el muchacho arrodillado y sin soltarse el estómago mientras ve el panorama

-que hice yo?, mejor pregúntate que hiciste tú- le replica el monstruo brujo

-veras, te di un poder supremo algo que solo los de tu especie sólo podrían soñar, te convertí en un súper hombre tuviste velocidad, fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad extraordinaria, pero todo eso fue solo para que me entregaras las varitas, las quería Ludo, pero mejor me las quedo yo-

-eres un maldito!- gritaba Marcos, mientras apretaba su abdomen él sintió algo duro en su cangurera de su chaleco rojo metiendo la mano se dio cuenta que era una pistola del primer policía que mató y de inmediato la sacó y le dice al monstruo:

-si voy a morir no te vas a llevar las varitas contigo!- mientras dice eso las pone en el piso y les apunta justo en la estrella y hala el gatillo destrozándolas por medio de los balazos

-NOOO HAGAS ESO!- grita el monstruo mientras ve como se hacen polvo, con gran ira toma la espada y decapita a Marcos, su cabeza cayó al suelo y aun pudiendo mover los ojos miró al monstruo movió la boca como queriendo decir algo y tras un par de segundos murió.

Miró el panorama con el aire oliendo a una mezcla de pólvora, polvo y ese característico olor a sangre, por todos lados destrucción, fuego, cenizas y muertes los cadáveres de Marcos y Star en su propio charco sanguinolento.

-mmm ya no tengo nada más que hacer acá, ya hice suficiente, ni siquiera quería esas varitas, solo quería ver muertos y destrucción, aun me sorprende como ese chico no uso la espada para abrir un portal- tras decir eso con la espada abrió un portal y se va.


End file.
